Lax Effort
Lax Effort is the 7th episode in the series Power Rangers Take Flight. Transcript DR. BERING (voice-over): Previously on Power Rangers Take Flight: * space station attack (1) * Blue Ranger furiously battling Trask on the rooftop (while Casey notes in voice-over that the monster was "making people go kinda crazy") (4) * Casey smitten as the Black Ranger defends her and Barry from Nobodies (5) * Dillik stunned by the Nobody's find (6) * Pete and Casey's realization that the Hoverbirds trigger attacks (6) * Lisa plaintively asking Luke if he goes around the city "saving" people (6) * Megazord's destruction of Busster (6) [ Fade in to EXT. PARK (sentai) - In a remote park area, a green faucet monster named SPOUTFIRE advances. ] [ RED RANGER's feet are shown leaping in close-up. He draws his TALON SWORD, (close-up). ] [ RED RANGER swings with his TALON SWORD in midair, striking SPOUTFIRE as he lands. He delivers another slash, then a final one across the monster's shoulder. ] [ Staggering back, SPOUTFIRE looks up suddenly. ] [ The BLUE and PINK RANGERS flip through the air and deliver a leaping jump kick (shown twice), their hands clasped. Together, their legs kick SPOUTFIRE, causing him to roll back. He soon rises. ] [ YELLOW RANGER leaps over the camera holding a boulder over his right shoulder. He hurls it in midair. ] [ The boulder smashes into SPOUTFIRE's face and falls onto his foot, causing him to clutch his injured foot and hop on the other. ] [ Just then, BLACK RANGER leaps in and delivers a flurry of punches to SPOUTFIRE's midsection and head, a BATTLIZER on his right hand. ] [ In slow-motion, BLACK RANGER delivers a strong, final punch. It connects with SPOUTFIRE's midsection with a burst of sparks. He flies back through the air and collides with a dirt embankment. ] [ Still wearing his BATTLIZER, BLACK RANGER is joined by the other RANGERS. ] [ RED RANGER draws his SKY BLASTER and gestures. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): All right, guys, let's do it! [ RED RANGER assembles his SKY ENFORCER. ] [ The RANGERS ready their ENFORCERS. BLACK RANGER is no longer wearing his BATTLIZER. ] RANGERS (in unison): Ready! [ SPOUTFIRE staggers with a groan. ] [ We zoom out from a close-up of RED RANGER as his visor and ENFORCER shimmer, the RANGERS simultaneously firing their ENFORCER beams over a black background which also flashes red. At the front of the blast is a force bubble (see episode 2). ] RANGERS (in unison): Fire! (blast fires) [ The force bubble flies into SPOUTFIRE, enveloping him in a shimmering sphere. The sphere then shatters, and the monster instantly explodes. ] [ US footage - A smoking, stunned JINNSECT lands on the rocky ground (compare with Jetman #15) and then expands with yellowish-white energy. ] [ Jetman #20 - The insectoid energy grows into a giant monster form, though we cut away before we see the monster clearly (this monster is a stand-in for Spoutfire). ] [ US footage - The RANGERS, now unarmed, look up at the giant monster materializing above them (off-screen). RED RANGER calls into his left wrist. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Sky Flyers! [ US footage - The RANGERS salute and are beamed up in green light (see episodes 5 and 6). Once the RANGERS have vanished, the camera slowly focuses on the blue HOVERBIRD nearby as it watches the action above. It then zips away into the sky. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION, DILLIK'S LAB - DILLIK is at his lab table, which is cluttered with mechanical parts which seem to be taking the rough shape of a man-sized humanoid robot, though only its basic framework is anywhere near assembled. Also on the table is a monitor, the front of which isn't shown from this angle. ] [ DILLIK, meanwhile, is purposefully tinkering with a small device in his hands. Suddenly, a red laser shoots out of it, striking the far wall with a burst of sparks which leave a scorch mark. Startled, DILLIK looks at the device and puts it down on the table cautiously. ] [ DILLIK then glances at the monitor, in which we see a fiery explosion in the mountains, followed by the SKYFORCE MEGAZORD's victory pose (Jetman #12). DILLIK grunts and switches off the monitor. ] DILLIK: Well, so much for that idea. [ DILLIK sighs and then looks at someone off-camera, in a corner of the room previously unseen. ] DILLIK (cont'd): So, what do you think are the odds I'll be able to singlehandedly stake a solid claim on Earth in the... week or so I've got left? [ We pan over to the corner. There stands an upright cryogenic container. Through the semi-frosted glass, we see the frozen face of DR. BERING. She is frozen solid with closed eyes and an expressionless face. ] [ DILLIK makes a dejected face. ] DILLIK (cont'd, moping): Yeah, me too. [ DILLIK looks again at DR. BERING's container out of curiosity. ] DILLIK (cont'd): You know, you don't talk very much. [ INT. APARTMENT STAIRWELL - The metal door swings open as PETE, CHRIS, MAGGIE, and CASEY enter from the roof and proceed down the stairs. ] PETE: Boy, Luke sure took off in a hurry, huh? MAGGIE: He probably doesn't want to jeopardize his job at the museum... CASEY: Yeah, he hasn't even been there a week. (with a smile) I doubt he has any vacation time yet. PETE: Hey, you guys wanna go do something? Like, see a movie or something...? CASEY: Nah, I've gotta pick up my car today. I'm catching a ride with Julie in... (glances at her AviMorpher) ...a little bit. PETE: Mm. (looks to Maggie) MAGGIE: Don't look at me. I've got three papers due next week! [ PETE finally looks at CHRIS. ] CHRIS: Uhhh... I was gonna hang out with Danny and R.J. ... PETE (slightly dejected): Oh. [ CHRIS reconsiders after a moment. ] CHRIS: W-- ... Do you wanna come? PETE (without hesitation): Yeah, okay! [ Dissolve to EXT. CITY STREET - Hanging out beside a short wall downtown are three young adults, two male and one female, each perhaps twenty or a few years older. Of the two males, R.J. has a stocky build, while DANNY is slender. ROBIN is a young woman of average height and build with long, straight, black hair. All three are dressed in grunge clothing, and their demeanor is very relaxed, arguably to the point of apathy. Their speech is lazy and without enunciation. ] [ The three are talking amongst themselves as CHRIS and PETE walk up, CHRIS in the lead. ] R.J.: ... Yeah, I don't know what he was thinking. [ The conversation pauses as they notice CHRIS and PETE. ] CHRIS: Hey guys. This is Pete... (as though he's mentioned Pete before) ... my roommate..? [ PETE seems to be seeking acceptance. He is smiling politely but doesn't appear incredibly comfortable. ] PETE: Hey guys. CHRIS (to Pete, nodding in each of his friends' directions): This is Robin, Danny, and R.J. [ The group issues a collective "hey" with unenthusiastic head nods. They then continue with their previous conversation, not making much effort to include Pete. ] R.J.: ... I mean, he usually just wails on the thing, but last night was lame. ROBIN: "Lame"... It was acoustic! DANNY: Heh... R.J. just misses his hair bands... [ PETE speaks up. ] PETE: Oh, did you guys see a show? [ The group looks at PETE, none of them immediately speaking. ROBIN then answers. ] ROBIN: Appellation. [ PETE has a blank look on his face but remains genuinely curious. ] PETE: So is that, like, their name? [ The group exchanges glances. PETE grows uncomfortable until CHRIS speaks up. ] CHRIS (to Pete): Yeah, it's like a joke name. ... It means "name." PETE: Oh, well, yeah...! (pauses) But.. that's... their real name? [ A few in the group (with the exception of CHRIS) roll their eyes slightly and turn their bodies away from PETE to a degree. ] [ CHRIS searches for a topic of conversation. ] CHRIS: You know, Pete works at, uh... Franco's, over on Third. R.J. (to Pete, not tremendously enthused): Yeah..? Can you get us any free food? [ DANNY chuckles, while ROBIN rolls her eyes. ] [ PETE, meanwhile, seems disappointed he can't grant R.J.'s request. ] PETE: Well... not really... R.J. (grumbling, perhaps somewhat tongue-in-cheek): Ehh, then what good are ya? [ PETE shifts uncomfortably. ] ROBIN (to R.J., stressing his name): Say, ROBERT, when are YOU planning on getting a job? [ DANNY snickers. ] R.J. (rolling his eyes disagreeably): Whatever. [ As the conversation subsides, PETE speaks up. ] PETE: So, umm... are any of you guys up for a movie or something? [ DANNY crinkles his brow and looks at the others. R.J. makes a face as well. ] R.J.: "Movie"? ROBIN (to Pete, perhaps humoring him): What kind of movie? PETE: Well, I dunno... I heard Hollow Planet wasn't bad. R.J. (muttering to himself): Bunch of Hollywood junk. [ PETE remains polite and helpful. ] PETE: Ummm... Well, what about the bowling alley? You guys ever go there? It's not bad... I mean, if you can stand the smoke. [ DANNY chuckles privately. ] CHRIS (to Pete): We-- We usually just kinda hang out. PETE: Oh. (pauses) But, like... What do you do? R.J. (to nobody in particular): Man, why do you always have to be "doing" something all the time? DANNY: Yeah, the cops won't leave you alone unless you're doing something. R.J.: Yeah, where's my right to assemble, man? [ PETE feigns agreement while shrinking back. ] PETE: Yeah, I hear ya. (looks across the street) Well, uh... I guess I'll head out. I've got some... stuff... (trails off) [ CHRIS looks at PETE apologetically. ] PETE (to the group): Nice meeting you guys. [ The group remains listless, not looking up. ] R.J.: Later. ROBIN: See ya. [ PETE gives a helpless half-smile and departs. CHRIS watches him leave and lowers his eyes regretfully. ] [ Dissolve to EXT. MUSEUM - Outside the museum, we join LUKE and PETE in mid-conversation. LUKE is dressed in his museum uniform and carries a lunch in a crisp, brown paper bag. PETE is wearing different clothes from the previous scenes. ] [ LUKE and PETE approach a bench and sit. ] PETE: When we were both at McKenzie, we used to hang out all the time. It was weird, but we were, like, best friends almost as soon as we got put in a dorm together. [ PETE notices as LUKE removes a variety of tidily portioned food items from his bag, including a neatly made sandwich, a wrapped cookie, and a can of juice, not yet opened. The can's main colors are white, yellow, and green, with red letters bearing the word, "Juice." ] PETE (cont'd): Wow, you pack your lunch every day? [ Amused by the question, LUKE glances up at Pete. ] LUKE (chuckling): Yeah... [ PETE curiously picks up LUKE's juice can and examines it. ] PETE: What is this, juice in a can? LUKE: Yeah, they put a machine outside our building. [ PETE sets the can back onto the bench and focuses again. ] PETE: Anyway, I dunno... When I switched to Payton Arts, I guess he didn't feel like he knew anyone there anymore. He dropped out the next semester. We never really talked about it. LUKE: Maybe you should. [ PETE makes a face. ] PETE: Ehh, we don't really talk about that kind of stuff. LUKE: What DO you talk about? PETE (after a moment): We play video games... LUKE: Well, what did you used to talk about? PETE: I dunno... Classes, girls... Whether characters in comic books should age or not... LUKE: All right, well... Try talking about that kind of stuff again. PETE: Yeah, but we don't have as much in common anymore. LUKE: Talk about the stuff you do have in common. Or... do some new stuff in common. [ PETE ponders. ] [ INT. DOLI'S APARTMENT - This apartment, not matching the design of the Rangers' apartment building, is a warm and comfortable space appropriate for an old woman (technically, an old Navajo woman). Various Navajo blankets, jewelry, and other decorations adorn the room. ] [ In a comfortable chair beside the window sits DOLI, an elderly but radiant Native American woman nearing seventy years of age. ] [ CHRIS is wearing different clothes from his previous scene. He is looking absently at the decorations on the wall as he speaks. ] CHRIS: I mean, we've got a lot in common. We've all hung out together since, like... high school. We all like the same stuff... DOLI: But you feel lonely when you're with them. [ CHRIS continues fidgeting with a small decoration on a shelf. ] CHRIS: Well, kinda. I guess I just don't like the way they act sometimes. Like... they weren't TRYING to be mean to Pete, but... I mean... Pete's got a good heart. He and I don't really have a ton in common, but... DOLI: Gaagii, sometimes we have life-friends, and heart-friends. [ CHRIS turns and ponders for a moment. ] CHRIS: ... What's the difference? DOLI: Life-friends are your friends because your lives intersect. [ CHRIS blinks. ] CHRIS: Well, okay... DOLI: Heart-friends are your friends because your hearts intersect. [ CHRIS looks down in thought. ] DOLI: Habit, convenience, craving acceptance... These are reasons why we spend time with life-friends. Heart-friends are people we make effort to be with. [ CHRIS looks up at DOLI and considers a moment longer before speaking. ] CHRIS: I think I know what you mean. (kisses her on the forehead) Thanks, Grandma. [ He turns toward the door. ] CHRIS (cont'd): Do you need anything? DOLI (shaking her head with a soft smile): No, child, I'm fine. [ CHRIS smiles in return and exits. ] [ EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - As he approaches the apartment on foot from around the corner, CHRIS notices a vending machine on the sidewalk near the front steps. It's predominantly white and yellow with the red word "Juice" across it (reminiscent of Luke's juice can seen previously; also compare to sentai, though an identical match isn't required). ] [ CHRIS approaches the machine. ] CHRIS: "Juice"...? [ He pads his pockets absently, makes a disinterested face, and begins to walk away. Just then, a can of juice (identical to Luke's) drops out of the machine into one of the two openings below (compare with sentai). CHRIS turns and looks at the can, then looks around, but no one else is nearby. ] [ As CHRIS considers, a miniature image of R.J. appears over one shoulder, speaking to him. ] MINI-R.J.: Dude, free juice. [ On the other shoulder appears a miniature PETE, also speaking to CHRIS. ] MINI-PETE: Well, you didn't really pay for it... [ MINI-R.J. rolls his eyes. ] MINI-R.J.: Oh, please... If you don't take it, somebody else will. [ MINI-PETE shrugs. ] MINI-PETE: Hey, man, do what you think is right. [ Now alone again, CHRIS ponders for a moment but then turns away. We see the juice can in the foreground as CHRIS makes his way up the front steps of the apartment building and goes inside. ] [ INT. CHRIS AND PETE'S APARTMENT - CHRIS enters and is quickly surprised by what he sees: ] [ From Chris's vantage point, we see PETE slumped onto the couch. He is watching cartoons on TV and lazily eating from a bowl of cheesy rice which is resting on his stomach. He seems to have barely any energy and constantly looks several seconds from falling asleep out of boredom or apathy. On the end table beside him is an open can of juice (identical to the rest), though it isn't featured prominently. ] [ CHRIS greets Pete but seems to sense something isn't right. ] CHRIS: Hey, Pete... [ CHRIS looks toward the kitchen. ] [ From Chris's perspective, we cut between successively closer shots of the kitchen counter as overly dramatic music surges with each cut. We then hold on a close-up of an empty, ripped package of an instant cheesy rice meal. ] [ With a somewhat shocked expression, CHRIS looks back toward Pete (off-screen). ] [ We hold on a close-up of PETE's bowl. We then follow PETE's fork as he lifts a bite with his fork, pauses, and places it in his mouth, chewing lazily. ] [ CHRIS remains shocked. ] CHRIS (cont'd): Is that...? [ CHRIS advances closer to the couch. ] CHRIS (cont'd): Is that instant rice...? [ PETE replies with a lazily slurred voice as he chews, his eyes half-open but still affixed on the TV screen. ] PETE: I found it in the cabinet. CHRIS: But -- [ CHRIS clutches his head for a moment to reaffirm his grip on reality. ] CHRIS (cont'd): What happened to... packaged foods being... you know, "the end of Western civilization?" [ PETE shrugs with a grunt, his eyes on the TV. ] [ CHRIS remains slightly stunned but continues with his thought. ] CHRIS (cont'd): Umm, look, man.. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. You wanna... go do something this afternoon? [ PETE again replies lazily without looking up. ] PETE: Why do we have to be "doing" something all the time? [ CHRIS is initially flustered, then insulted. He turns to leave for his bedroom. ] CHRIS: Yeah, all right. Whatever. [ As CHRIS leaves, the camera lowers to focus on PETE's juice can. As the camera remains fixed on the can, it briefly crackles with yellow electricity. ] [ Break. ] [ INT. CHRIS'S BEDROOM - Chris's room is slightly but not unreasonably messy. A black blanket is draped over the bed. A gray, white, red, and black diamond-pattern Navajo rug is on the floor between the bed and desk, but no other decor in the room appears Native American in origin. ] [ Near the door, CHRIS sits at a writing desk, drawing in his sketch book (see episode 2). Also on the desk are a variety of art pencils and erasers. ] [ CHRIS's drawing is interrupted when his AVIMORPHER chimes. As he presses the MORPHER's upper left button to toggle the display to camera mode, a close-up of the display shows: ] [ Sentai footage (inset) - CANHANDLER, a juice machine monster (later described in further detail), leaps through the air and lands on an overpass. He then fires two arcing bolts of golden electricity, raining an explosive blast on two people below and causing them to flip onto the ground. ] [ INT. CHRIS AND PETE'S APARTMENT - In the living room, CHRIS hurriedly enters from the direction of his bedroom. He heads for the door before stopping in his tracks. ] CHRIS: We've got trouble downtown! (stop and looks back at Pete) Dude, come on! [ PETE continues to slouch in front of the TV. His now empty bowl sits beside him on the couch. The juice can remains essentially where it was before. ] PETE: I don't feel like it. [ CHRIS is flabbergasted. ] CHRIS: Pete, this is serious! People are in trouble! [ PETE groans and flips off the TV. ] [ EXT. PARK - BLACK RANGER lands and assumes a confrontational stance toward the monster (off-screen). ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): All right, creep, you're about to wish you were somewhere else. [ Switch to sentai - Initially crouching behind a tree, CANHANDLER flails his arms and hops excitedly. He is a vending machine monster with green arms, legs, and head projections. His vending machine torso matches the vending machine seen earlier. A JINNSECT is embedded in the right side of his chest. His voice is giddy and manic. ] CANHANDLER: Well, it looks like Yellow's up a tree! [ BLACK RANGER looks up at a nearby tree. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Huh? Pete...! [ Sitting among the tree's branches, YELLOW RANGER points at BLACK (off-screen) and makes a dismissive gesture before crossing his arms and reclining. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): You know what? I don't need this. If you need me, I'm taking a nap. [ With a slumped sigh, BLACK RANGER keeps his eyes on the monster (off-screen). ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): (sighs) What's going on...? [ CANHANDLER giggles excitedly. ] CANHANDLER: Hee hee! Four Rangers, out of commission! [ US footage - BLACK RANGER looks around for his friends before clenching his fist and speaking. He then leaps. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger, heatedly): What did you do to them?! (leaps) [ CANHANDLER gestures his arms and then bows, transforming into yellow energy (US addition). ] [ US footage - BLACK RANGER lands just as the yellow energy vanishes. He then looks around and clenches his fist in frustration. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): He got away! [ In the tree, YELLOW RANGER shrugs disinterestedly and resumes loafing. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Eh. What are you gonna do...? [ Switch to US footage - BLACK RANGER turns and looks up at Yellow Ranger (off-screen). He then has a realization. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): I've gotta find the others! [ BLACK RANGER touches two fingers to the side of his helmet. Suddenly, YELLOW RANGER lands beside him and stands with a lazy body posture, looking around absently. BLACK RANGER is interrupted as he looks at YELLOW. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): You know, using the Hoverbirds will just get 'em attacked. [ BLACK RANGER studies YELLOW for a moment before replying. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Got any suggestions? [ YELLOW RANGER sighs and absently looks up at the sky. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): (sighs) Well... [ EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - On the steps outside the apartment building, MAGGIE, LUKE, and CASEY are lazily lounging. MAGGIE and CASEY are in normal clothes, while LUKE is dressed up for the museum. A silver street bicycle, in otherwise good condition, lies strewn against the curb, partially in the street. A red helmet hangs from the handlebars. Nearby, the vending machine is now missing, and all that remains is a slightly darkened square on the sidewalk where it used to stand. ] [ CHRIS approaches with a jog from further down the street. Nearing, he catches sight of the bike lying on the curb. ] CHRIS: Guys! (sees the bike) ... Luke! Is that the bike I sold you? [ As LUKE lazily responds, CASEY (also in frame) makes a broad, dreamy smile at the sight of Chris (off-screen), though she still remains as dazed and sluggish as the rest. ] LUKE: Yeahhh... (waves dismissively toward the bike) It...'s too hard to pedal. I don't want it. [ CHRIS is flustered. As we see his reaction, we also see PETE walking up at a casual pace from the direction Chris arrived. He then stands beside CHRIS, listening to the conversation. ] [ MAGGIE lolls her head in the direction of the vending machine's former location. ] MAGGIE: Man, why'd they take our juice machine away? CHRIS (confidently, the idea having been in his head for some time): You guys, you're under a spell! The juice machine's a monster! [ CASEY dreamily admires Chris (off-screen). ] CASEY: I like your shirt. [ CHRIS blinks and shakes his head dismissively. ] CHRIS: Look, are you guys Power Rangers or not? [ CASEY sulks. LUKE looks down at the concrete, staring into space in absent contemplation, while MAGGIE seems lazily unfazed. ] [ As CHRIS waits, PETE alternates his gaze between CHRIS and the others, still seeming to be in a fog. CHRIS finally speaks tersely. ] CHRIS: Fine. I'm going. [ As CHRIS runs off in the other direction, PETE and CASEY watch him leave. The four are then left alone to talk amongst themselves. PETE finally gives in and speaks up despite his lack of energy. ] PETE: Well, there... kinda is a monster... [ EXT. APARTMENT SIDE - Ducking beside a fire escape in a side alley, CHRIS brings his MORPHER to his mouth. He boldly declares his morphing call with a slight slow-motion effect, his call resounding with an echo effect. ] CHRIS: Sky Condor...!! [ EXT. PARK (sentai) - With crackling yellow energy (US addition), CANHANDLER appears in midair and lands. ] [ Above, BLACK RANGER flies down with his TALON SWORD reared. Landing in front of CANHANDLER, he slashes the monster twice. ] [ EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - MAGGIE, LUKE, and CASEY remain on the steps, Pete not shown. Though she remains lazy, MAGGIE ultimately speaks up with a sigh. ] MAGGIE: (sighs) All right... I guess I'm not acting like myself. [ LUKE and CASEY turn their heads slightly to listen. ] CASEY: Huh...? MAGGIE: It probably is a spell. We don't usually act like this. CASEY (with a groan): Ohhh... So what do we do? MAGGIE: I guess we... suck it up and go fight that monster. LUKE: You're right. [ LUKE struggles to summon the energy to stand and ultimately succeeds, turning to face MAGGIE and CASEY. ] LUKE (cont'd, with slowly rising determination): Even though our bodies don't feel up to it... our hearts still know what's right and wrong. [ MAGGIE and CASEY think for a moment until CASEY looks at MAGGIE. ] CASEY (to Maggie): They need our help. [ MAGGIE nods with growing momentum. ] MAGGIE: Let's do it. [ EXT. PARK (sentai) - CANHANDLER speaks to Black Ranger (off-screen) and then pushes two buttons on his chest. ] CANHANDLER: Now, open wide! [ Shown from two directions, CANHANDLER fires a series of cans from his lower openings. ] [ US footage - Bombarded by cans, BLACK RANGER is engulfed in large spark explosions. ] [ CANHANDLER advances and swings. ] CANHANDLER: Here, have some punch! [ CANHANDLER makes contact with BLACK RANGER's chest, sending him rolling back with a small spark explosion. ] [ US footage - Completing his roll, BLACK RANGER remains on the ground as he looks in the monster's direction (off-screen). He startles slightly. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Pete?! [ From below, we see YELLOW RANGER wearing his BATTLIZER as he blocks CANHANDLER's punch and proceeds to pummel the daylights out of the monster. ] CANHANDLER: Ow, hey! Stop that! [ From the monster's perspective, we see YELLOW RANGER rear back and deliver a dual palm strike toward the camera. ] [ Struck, CANHANDLER flies through the air and rolls onto the ground near a large concrete structure. ] [ Switch to US footage - BLACK RANGER rises with astonishment. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Pete! Way to go, buddy! [ YELLOW RANGER gives a thumbs-up (his Battlizer hand not in frame). ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Thanks! [ From nearby, the other three RANGERS run onto the scene and join the BLACK and YELLOW RANGERS. YELLOW is no longer wearing his Battlizer. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Hey, guys! MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Did we miss anything? [ As the RANGERS now stand together, BLACK RANGER looks toward the monster (off-screen). ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): You're just in time. [ Switch to sentai - CANHANDLER rises to his feet anxiously. ] CANHANDLER: What are you doing here?! [ RED RANGER prompts the others, the sun glinting behind him. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Let's do it! [ The RANGERS strike a pose as their emblem gleams behind them. ] RANGERS (in unison): Power Rangers! [ RED RANGER assembles his SKY ENFORCER. ] [ The RANGERS prepare their completed ENFORCERS. ] RANGERS (in unison): Ready! [ Smoking, CANHANDLER hops anxiously, his hands trembling. ] CANHANDLER: Ohhh, this is all wrong...! [ We zoom out from RED RANGER as the RANGERS fire their ENFORCER beams. ] RANGERS (in unison): Fire! (blast fires) [ The force bubble strikes CANHANDLER, surrounding him with a shimmering sphere which shatters, at which point he explodes in a fireball. ] [ US footage - A smoking JINNSECT lands on the rocky ground (compare with sentai) and then expands with yellowish-white energy. ] [ Above, the insectoid energy briefly forms an image of a giant floating vending machine, which gives way to the giant form of CANHANDLER towering above. He crouches down and makes pinching gestures with his hands. ] CANHANDLER: Ha ha ha! I'm gonna get ya! [ As the RANGERS scramble below, RED RANGER calls into his left wrist. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Sky Flyers! We need you! [ EXT. SKY - As the FLYERS emerge from the clouds, the five RANGERS streak up into them from below as beams of light. The bottoms of the FLYERS shimmer with blue energy once the transfer has completed. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT (Jetman #8) - With the other FLYERS visible through his canopy, RED RANGER thrusts his fist forward. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Let's do it! Skyforce Megazord! [ EXT. SKY (Jetman #5) - The five FLYERS fly up into the sky with colored trails. ] [ Switch to Jetman #12 - The CONDOR and SWAN transform into legs. ] [ The OWL and SWALLOW transform into arms. ] [ The HAWK transforms into a torso. ] [ The legs attach, followed by the arms. The head then rises, and the SKYFORCE MEGAZORD is complete. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (Jetman #6) - BLACK RANGER looks at the others, makes a remark, and then uses his thumb to mash a button below. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Good to see you guys! Now let's give it all we've got! (mashes button) [ As seen in close-up, he pushes the third of four buttons on his controls, causing a fist graphic to appear in his monitor. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger, off-screen): Skyforce punch! [ Two gray joysticks flip up in front of BLACK RANGER, as shown in close-up. He takes them and shoves the right one forward. ] [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - The MEGAZORD winds up and punches toward the camera with its right arm (shown twice). ] [ Punched in the head, CANHANDLER sparks and flies back, landing beside a concrete structure. He rises and presses a button on his torso (shown in close-up). ] CANHANDLER: Take this! [ From his two lower openings fly a barrage of cans. We see a number of them flying through the air. ] [ Jetman #10 - The MEGAZORD is bombarded with flying cans, causing an eruption of spark explosions. We then see explosions erupting around the MEGAZORD's legs in a closer shot. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (Jetman #24) - As the RANGERS are shaken in the cockpit, we zoom in on a frustrated YELLOW RANGER. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Ohh, this guy's gonna get it! [ EXT. MOUNTAINS (Jetman #16) - The MEGAZORD staggers back and readies itself. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (Jetman #9) - YELLOW RANGER pumps his fist and presses a button on his controls. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Owl Hammer! [ On his controls, YELLOW RANGER presses the second of four buttons, making a spiked mallet graphic appear on his screen. ] [ EXT. MOUNTAINS (Jetman #7) - The MEGAZORD wields a hefty, spiked silver mallet, the OWL HAMMER. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (Jetman #15) - From her rear seat, BLUE RANGER makes a suggestion to RED RANGER. BLACK, RED, and YELLOW look back as RED responds affirmatively. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Incoming...! Use the Wing Shield! LUKE (Red Ranger): You got it! [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - Again the cans fly through the air. ] [ Holding the blue and white WING SHIELD in its left hand, the MEGAZORD swings the OWL HAMMER like a baseball bat, swatting the cans back at the monster (off-screen), as we see from numerous angles. ] [ Nearby, a number of cans strike CANHANDLER, causing him to erupt in sparks. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - RED RANGER pumps his fist before pressing a button. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): All right! Now let's finish him off! [ RED RANGER's button press activates the PHOENIX BLADE. ] LUKE (Red Ranger, off-screen): Phoenix Blade! [ RED RANGER then shifts his left joystick forward. ] [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - The PHOENIX BLADE gleams with a fiery effect. The MEGAZORD then leaps and flies in front of a blue vortex. ] [ CANHANDLER panics. ] CANHANDLER: Hey, what are you doing with that?! [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (Jetman #12) - The RANGERS speak in unison before looking to their respective controls. ] RANGERS (in unison): Phoenix Strike! [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - The MEGAZORD slashes. Sliced with blue energy, CANHANDLER gleams with yellow beams of light as he falls and explodes. ] [ The MEGAZORD's feet land. ] [ Jetman #12 - The MEGAZORD then stands triumphantly. ] [ Break. ] [ EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - Looking up at the top of the building from street level, we see five Ranger-colored streaks beamed onto the roof in a green beam from above. ] [ Dissolve to EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING (STREET LEVEL) - The five HEROES emerge from the apartment building's door and descend the steps. ] CASEY: So that's what it feels like to be under a spell, huh? MAGGIE: Pretty much. CASEY: I dunno why I thought it'd be different. I mean, I was still me... but, like, definitely not the best part of me. CHRIS (to the group): You guys were acting pretty weird. ... although I think Casey's been under a spell all week. [ CASEY startles and shrinks back, blushing privately. ] [ LUKE, meanwhile, picks up his bicycle off the curb and puts on his helmet. ] LUKE: Well, guys, I'd like to stay and chat, but if I still have a job next week, it'll definitely be a miracle. MAGGIE: Bye, Luke. CASEY (waving): Good luck! [ PETE replies inwardly as LUKE gets on and bikes away. ] PETE: I'll tell you what's a miracle... It's that his bike's still there. [ CHRIS begins to walk off, but CASEY calls after him. ] CASEY: Hey, where are you going? [ CHRIS looks back. ] CHRIS: I'm gonna go talk with Danny and R.J. [ As MAGGIE and CASEY accept his answer, PETE seems lonely as CHRIS walks off into the distance. The girls turn and escort PETE inside, trying to cheer him up. ] [ Dissolve to INT. MOVIE THEATER - We see PETE's eyes glued to a sci-fi action scene (off-screen) as the sounds of lasers and explosions blare through the theater. (All wardrobes in this scene are different from previous scenes.) We dolly right to see CHRIS sitting beside PETE, also fairly fascinated. They both appear entertained. ] [ The camera continues dollying right, revealing DANNY and ROBIN, who are entertained as well. Finally, the camera reaches R.J., who sits with his chin resting in his hand out of boredom (his other hand is holding ROBIN's hand). He does not appear to be having a good time. Suddenly, a particularly titanic explosion appears on the movie screen (off-screen), making him perk up slightly. ROBIN nudges him with a grin, and he softens slightly, as if admitting that, just maybe, he's not so miserable. ] [ Meanwhile, PETE and CHRIS glance at each other and each smile humbly. Freezeframe. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time on Power Rangers Take Flight: [ EXT. CITY STREET (MORNING) - PETE walks down the sidewalk wearing a white chef's coat, black and white houndstooth pants, and black chef's clogs. In his hand is a yellow tote bag. ] [ As we look up at the rooftops above, a mysterious figure in silver and black leaps overhead, a black cape trailing behind him. ] [ Below, PETE pauses and looks up suspiciously. ] [ All we see above are the now-empty rooftops. ] [ PETE ponders blearily for a moment and then continues on his way. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - LENORE (see episode 1) stands rigidly in one side of the room, her clothes having been transformed into a tough, leathery form which she doesn't appear to control. ] [ Nearby, DILLIK reacts incredulously. ] DILLIK: Wait a minute...! You're not a Power Ranger... (frowns) ...are you? LENORE (harshly): Do I look like a Power Ranger?? [ EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - From an elevated position, the mystery man - his face blue and his body clad in silver armor - begins with his arms crossed and Trask's sword in his right hand. He then thrusts his left hand forward with a sharp growl, shooting a torrent of green energy. ] [ Outside the apartment, PETE is speaking with STEVE, a black man in his fifties or early sixties. Just then, PETE is violently blasted in the back with a green torrent of energy from the direction of a rooftop above. In a burst of spark explosions, PETE is flung forward as STEVE shields his face. PETE collapses nearby, immobilized in agony, with the back of his uniform charred and smoking. ] [ From nearby, STEVE rushes to PETE's aid. ] STEVE: Pete! [ Between checking PETE's condition, STEVE scans the rooftops. ] [ From Steve's perspective, the camera scans the empty rooftops, but no one is visible. ] [ STEVE then calls out to the startled passers-by on the street. ] STEVE (cont'd): Somebody call an ambulance! [ Cut to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time, on Power Rangers Take Flight. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Take Flight Category:Joejira